honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
L49 Pulse Rifle
The L49 Pulse Rifle was the standard shoulder arm for the Havenite Marine Corps, Army, InSec and local planetary police in the early 20th Century PD. It was a reliable weapon, designed for low-cost mass production. Technical Specifications The L49 operated with a straight feed linear coil design providing reliable operation in a variety of conditions. Aside from the magazine and trigger assembly, the weapon contained no moving parts. A thumb selector could be used to switch between safe, semi automatic, burst and full automatic fire. An electronic sight that was connected with the rifle's data bus was attached to the mounting rail on the top, with a multipurpose dial for accessing various functions. ( ) Numbers * Ammunition: Caliber 4.7x53mm Pulser Darts * Standard Magazine Size: 98 * Power Source: C2500 Standard Power Cell (providing power for up to 300 rounds) * Cyclic Rate: 600 to 1200 rounds per minute * Muzzle Velocity: 1800 meters per second Variants By mating the standard receiver with a variety of other parts, the rifle could perform in a number of different roles. L49LG Support Rifle The L49LG was a modification to the base pulse rifle, replacing the forward handgrip with 20mm grenade launcher. The launcher fed from a 6-round box magazine and was capable of quick cycling semiautomatic fire. The launcher assembly was not field removable, but could be replaced with the proper tools in short order. Standard issue grenade types were limited to high explosive (fuzed for impact, delay or airburst mode), incendiary and smoke. A number of nonlethal options were available to InSec units as the situation warranted. Grenade fuzing was controlled by the toggle dial on the sight, which also displayed windage, trajectory and estimated kill zones for the loaded round. ( ) L49AB Battle Rifle The L49AB was a variant for use with battle armored troopers. The entire weapon was encased in an armored shell to protect it from harsh environments in which battle armor operated as well as the strength of the armor itself. The receiver was unmodified aside from the feed system, which has been adapted to fit a larger drum magazine. The back side of the sight was covered by the same armored shell as the weapon, while data feeds are connected to the suit's heads up display through the handgrip. Similarly, the power system has been rearranged to allow the weapon to draw off the suit’s internal power through the handgrip. ( ) L49C Carbine The L49C was designed for shipboard and other close quarters use. A short barrel was attached to the standard receiver, with the sight replaced by a simple reflex one. To reduce weight, a D1200 power cell replaced the C2500 in the stock. ( ) L49MS The L49MS was rarely seen in naval or marine service, being reserved for groundside use by InSec and police units. A short barrel contained a forward mounted connection for a D or Q cell while the standard stock was replaced by a lightweight "telescope" variant. Like with the L49C, the full featured sight had been eliminated in favor of a simple reflex sight. ( ) Problems A common complaint with the initial design was that the power cell could not be removed without removing the magazine first, a failing that had been remedied by 1905 PD with the latest revision. The modified magazine was able to accept the straight magazines and the reverse slanted magazines. ( ) References Category:Technology Category:Infantry Weapons Technology